Things That Tip Us Over
by whythedogchasedthespoon
Summary: Blaine is still at Dalton. Kurt comes for some comfort that Blaine won't leave him as something drastic occurs. Writing better than summaries. Klaine. One-shot.


"Blaine!" Kurt cried, running through the mass of people that was Dalton. Blaine, hearing his beloved boyfriend's familiar voice calling his name, searched frantically for Kurt. His eyes caught on a boy who usually stood so tall scuffling quickly with his shoulders hunched up. This wasn't good.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine replied, looking thoroughly for any evidence of pain that people would pay for.

"Tell Sebastian! Tell him he can never take you from me! Tell him you'll always stay with me!" Kurt rushed out, gripping onto Blaine's arm tightly.

"Kurt, that's a little posses-"

"Blaine" He looked up pleadingly, "Please"

Blaine breathed out heavily and tried to think what could of gotten into Kurt. He'd tried to contain it about Sebastian before. This was way too clingy for Kurt.

"Like Blaine said. A little possessive, Kurt" That confident, cocky voice was quickly followed by Sebastian. Shit. This wouldn't be pretty.

"Oh, you! Right, let me just tell you something that you should file in that man-whore head of yours" Blaine looked to Kurt. He was practically livid. He'd never gotten this worked up before. Something was going on and Sebastian was getting the full extent of it, "Blaine is MINE. You can't take him! He's my rock, and I'm his, and we aren't going to forget that over someone like you-"

"Oh, please" Sebastian pursed his lips and chuckled, "Why don't you just run back to your little mother and pretend this never happened. You're embarrassing yourself".

No. Blaine stay out of this. Kurt has moved on about his mother. Once he's vented out all of his frustration and Sebastian runs off, you can give him some love about his mother. Right now, if you get involved, Kurt could put his anger on you, and right now you just want to find out what's wrong and him hating you won't help with that.

"My mother? Oh don't you dare bring up my mother! You know, any other day I would brush this off. But not today." Kurt was shouting now, glaring darkly. He thrust his head up to the ceiling in despair and it seemed as if he wasn't even talking to Sebastian anymore, "You hear that up there! You can't take Blaine from me! No, I won't let you. You already have my mother, don't you? I already had to have half my love running off to her graveyard to tell her "I finally kissed Blaine" and "I got a solo for Sectionals" and every time just looking for her _face _and it was never there!" He glared pointedly at Sebastian again, breathing harshly.

Now that he was just standing still, and while what Kurt was saying was trying to connect in Blaine's confused mind, he could see how tired Kurt looked. His hair was stuck out in random areas in frazzled curls, he had dark rings outlining his overly bright eyes - which were blinking rapidly to keep tears down - and his clothes were rumpled and the same Kurt had worn the previous day when he had gotten coffee with Blaine. Kurt never wore the same outfit twice, especially in a row. Blaine thought back to the previous day. Kurt had seemed perfectly happy and after discussing the new Vogue, he had gone home for a early night. Or at least, that's what he said. Which is why - Blaine had assumed - Kurt hadn't replied to any of his texts.

Blaine reached forward and took Kurt's wrists gently. His whole body was stiff as though all of his limbs had been wound up tight and Kurt's head snapped to Blaine,

"D-did you know, I don't even remember what she looked like?" Kurt's voice sounded so small and broken, it put Blaine's heart in a vice and knew until Kurt was happy it wouldn't release a millimetre, "What did I ever do, Blaine? Thrown out of school, no mother, my fa-" He breathed in harshly, "Was I flaunting it all too much? Honestly Blaine, I didn't mean to. I-I-" He broke down into Blaine's side. Blaine shushed him and wrapped two arms protectively around the love of his life. He turned to Sebastian to find him -

Smirking?

"What…what at all could you find funny about this situation?" Blaine muttered, eyes firing and trying to keep calm. What was Sebastian's problem?

Sebastian's face snapped to neutral at Blaine's cold tone, "I didn't, I _don't, _I was just surprised he reacted like that. It was a bit much…I mean. It sounded like it happened forever ago, surely he didn't need to explode like tha-"

Oh. It felt good doing that. He wouldn't do it again, that was sure. But how dare he? Kurt was finally letting the walls down about his mother and it was a bit _much?_ Blaine knew there would be another reason for Kurt to be reacting this way.

The satisfying thwack noise shut Sebastian up, though. Blaine retracted his hand from Sebastian, his fingers still tingling as he saw a bright red mark protruding from Sebastian's cheek. Blaine smirked lightly and placed his hand back on the small of Kurt's back as his sobbing lessened and he looked up, his voice breaking,

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?" He replied, absent mindedly running his hand through Kurt's rustled locks, and instantly forgetting about anything that wasn't Kurt, including Sebastian who was still blinking at them in shock.

"I- I don't know if I can do this anymore" Kurt pushed back gently and wiped at his eyes as Blaine's seemed to widen twice the size, grabbing blindly for Kurt,

"Kurt, no, you don't mean that. What about the rock - the - Kurt, you're my rock, _Kurt_"

"Blaine…I shouldn't be gay." He swallowed harshly, "Maybe if I wasn't, I'd have my mom, Karofsky would of never happened, my dad wouldn't of had a -"

Blaine connected his lips with Kurt, just long enough for Kurt to stop flailing his arms and stop talking so fast.

"Kurt?" He lifted his face up with his fingers to look him in the eye, "What happened to your dad?"

"He-heart attack" He whispered, shutting his eyes and shaking as if he didn't want to believe it.

Blaine wordlessly pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him softly and repeatedly. Kurt started with muffled complaints that probably had something to do with "not being gay" and struggled to push away but Blaine wouldn't let him. He would keep kissing him until the world ended, if it took that long to persuade Kurt that he was _gay _and _his _and he couldn't lose him, not now, not ever. But it turned out it only took a few tries until Kurt relaxed under his grip and wound his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine practically melted into the kiss as he always did whenever he was with Kurt and when the need for oxygen became too big to ignore, he broke away gently and pressed his forehead to Kurt's and brushed away his tears lightly before cupping his angelic face.

"Kurt, _no_. It's not because your gay. You just don't deserve it. End of discussion" Kurt smiled lamely and it encouraged Blaine to carry on, "Kurt, I love you, okay? And every single day I wake up and pinch myself because it's so hard to imagine someone as beautiful, smart, amazing, angelic, kind, witty, _brave and strong _as you would ever want someone like me. Your dad's brave and strong too, okay? He'll be able to work through this! Your dad wouldn't want you to change yourself for anyone, would he? I wouldn't be able to live without _this_ Kurt, okay? And if whoever up there doesn't understand that" He stroked Kurt's cheek lightly, "They. Don't. Deserve. A. Second. Of. Your. Time" Blaine murmured, kissing down Kurt's tear tracks with each word before ending at his lips, "I don't deserve a second of your time, but I get more than that. Don't you dare think I'm going to throw that away anytime soon".

With that, he interlaced his fingers with Kurt's and, without a second look to Sebastian who had found a distinct spot in the floor incredibly interesting all of a sudden, led him down the hall, murmuring words of encouragement. Burt would survive this. He was strong. Of course he would.

And he did, some day's later. Burt woke up slowly and just before Kurt woke from his light nap - flinching even in his sleep to detect any movement, Burt noticed - Burt took a moment to appreciate Blaine, with one arm wrapped around Kurt on their shared seat and the other in Kurt's hair while Kurt's arms were splayed across Blaine's stomach. Blaine had lines of worry drawn into his forehead and Burt could tell that Kurt was never alone. Those were a nice few seconds until Blaine woke up and broke into the most beautiful smile before jumping up and shaking Kurt awake and calling for the nurses. Burt felt safe as he rested back into the pillow.

But, as Kurt walked down the hallway in Blaine's arms they were just nervously waiting for the future - Blaine vowing to go and get Kurt's hair fixed to Kurt's half-hearted complaints as he led him out of Dalton - leaving behind the little minded people that thought they were wrong as two people in love and the even smaller minded person that was Sebastian, who stood there dazed and slightly confused that two people could love each other so unconditionally, but then remembered Nick and Jeff's many nights cuddling and slowly walked back to his room, wondering if he'd ever find that.


End file.
